Episode 5437 (27th October 2009)
Plot Ashley's concerned when he can't get hold of Sally and goes to their house to confront Vincent as to her whereabouts. After an unfriendly exchange between the two vicars, Vincent reluctantly allows Ashley inside. When a defeated Ashley concludes that Sally's not in, Vincent tries to reason with him, explaining that Sally has problems - and he isn't the monster that she's painting him as. Later, Laurel's deeply concerned when a battered and bruised Sally turns up. Sally claims the bruises are from Vincent but tries to persuade Laurel and Ashley that it was an accident. Fraught with concern, Ashley insists that they involve the police but a frail Sally urges him to give her time to think. As Sally sleeps, Laurel and Ashley agree to stand up for Sally no matter what the consequences. Meanwhile, Carl and Jimmy are given a guided tour of the storage warehouse under the pretence of being potential clients. Specifically taking a keen interest in the security of the units, the brothers quiz the receptionist thoroughly on the measures in place. Jimmy's unnerved at the sight of CCTV cameras and drops his guard a little, almost blowing their cover. Carl, however, is clearly on a mission and as he continues to question the receptionist, he's miffed to realise that the security in place will prohibit access to Cain's unit without his key. As they mull the situation over drinks in the Woolpack, Jimmy tries to talk Carl out of his plan and warns that it could end in disaster. Elsewhere, Maisie offers to help Katie at the stables and they're both are amused to find that she actually enjoys herself. Following the hard day's work, Katie's tending to Maisie's cut hands when Ryan arrives to pick her up. Sensing Ryan's unease, Katie puts it down to being at Home Farm. However, when he later dismisses Katie's suggestion of a drink with Maisie, she's left baffled. Cast Regular cast *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Eli Dingle - Joseph Gilgun *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *John Barton - James Thornton *Hannah Barton - Grace Cassidy *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Carl King - Tom Lister *Maisie Wylde - Alice Coulthard *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Ryan Lamb - James Sutton *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Priya Sharma - Effie Woods *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Sally Spode - Sian Reeves *Sarah Sugden - Sophia Amber Moore (uncredited) *Faye Lamb - Kim Thomson Guest cast *Receptionist - Samantha Kidd *Vincent Spode - Antony Byrne Locations *Mulberry Cottage - Living room *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen *Main Street *The Woolpack - Beer garden and public bar *Home Farm - Grounds, stables and office *Vincent & Sally Spode's house - Front garden, living room and kitchen *Sharma & Sharma - Factory floor and staff room *J. Marley & Co. - Corridor and reception *Butlers Farm - Kitchen Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,090,000 viewers (16th place).'' Category:2009 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes